Angels n' Demons
by taemochii
Summary: [CHANBAEK] [Ch. 2 UP!] While something different walked together, What will happen? - YAOI/BL/MPREG - Indonesia
1. chapter 1

ANGEL's and DEMON's

...

CHANBAEK fanfiction

...

YAOI, BL, MPREG

...

Other Cast :

find it in the whole story

Genre: Fantasy, Romance, Drama, Demonology, Myth

-

Inspired by : Norse Mythology

-

Disclimer : They own themself, god, and agency. I own the story line.

This story pure are mine and pure my ideas!

-

WARNING!

This story are mine!

There's some Typo!

It's BOYxBOY!

MPREG!

...

/

...

Part I

INTERLUDE

...

...

...

Tahun ke-847

Sebuah keluarga kecil sedang dirundung rasa bahagia, pasalnya malaikat kecil yang mereka nanti-nantikan akhirnya mau menampakan rupanya. Seorang malaikat pelengkap keluarga kecil itu telah lahir, dengan diikuti cahaya terang dan syair-syair yang diutarakan para tetua dikeluarganya.

Cahaya menyala di dada kiri sang malaikat, terukir samar sebuah simbol yang menunjukan statusnya di Svarga, sebagai salah satu keturunan bangsawan Svarga. Walau mungkin bukan posisi tinggi seperti pangeran ataupun putra mahkota. Ayahnya adalah seseorang yang akan baris paling depan saat peperangan terjadi, seorang Panglima kerajaan, dan ibunya adalah seorang Penyembuh handal para anggota kerajaan dan bangsawan.

Rengekkan lebih tepatnya tangisan sang bayi pecah sejalan dengan dirinya yang mulai merasakan hawa berbeda dengan yang selama ini ia rasakan. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama kala sang ibu membawanya kepelukan terhangat yang ia berikan sambil mendengungkan syair yang terdengar seperti puji-pujian yang mendo'akan masa depan sang bayi.

 **"A aingeal beag Cibé áit a rugadh, ina bhall nua den svarga ríoga, a Neria dathúil .."**

 _"Seorang malaikat kecil telah lahir, anggota baru kerajaan Svarga, seorang Neria yang rupawan.."_ dibelainya pipi gembil sang bayi oleh jemari ibunya. Bayi Neria yang masih mengatupkan matanya itu terlihat sangat manis dan tenang kala nyanyian ibunya menggema.

 **"Chréatúir shrouded i ngrá dá thuismitheoir .. Is breá na déithe .."**

 _"makhluk yang diselimuti kasih sayang kedua orang tuanya.. kasih sayang para dewa.."_

Terlihat tangan sang ayah dari bayi ini merangkul pundak sang istri tercinta dengan ukiran senyum dibibirnya, keduanya bertatapan saling melempar tatapan bahagia di kedua netra mereka.

Sang ibu kembali mengekstensikan pandangannya pada gumpalan daging dipelukannya, terlihat bulir bening kebahagiaan mulai membasahi pipi putih itu.

 **"Leanfaidh sé ar aghaidh ar an líne ríoga Neira, a bhí in ann a dhéanamh ar an ualach freagrachta a thugtar, atá toilteanach a chaitheamh ar an comhlacht ar fad agus anam a svarga .."**

 _"yang akan meneruskan keturunan bangsawan Neria, yang mampu mengemban beban tanggung jawab yang diberikan, yang mau mengabdikan seluruh jiwa raganya untuk Svarga.."_

 **"Maith go leor-lorg créatúir a bheidh ag teacht ar grá síoraí, grá di mortally bríomhar,"**

 _"makhluk cantik rupawan yang akan menemukan cinta abadinya, cinta sehidup sematinya,"_ nampak ada jeda diuntaian nyanyian syair sang ibu.

 **"Cé hé thionlacan go dtí an deireadh, ag troid le chéile i áthas agus brón, muinín fhrithpháirteach agus a chothabháil .."**

 _"yang mau menemaninya sampai akhir, berjuang bersama dalam suka dan duka, saling percaya dan saling menjaga.."_

Cinta abadi, cinta sehidup semati, mungkin terdengar klise dan banyak yang tidak mempercayai kalimat tersebut. Namun, tidak untuk makhluk seindah Neria, makhluk dengan kecondongan 'sempurna', ya, 'sempurna' bagaimana tidak, makhluk indah ini diberkati memiliki sepasang sayap lebar yang akan membuat iri makhluk lain sayap putih bersih yang menunjukan bahwa mereka penduduk kasta tertinggi.

Kemudian kemampuan sihir yang luar biasa, tak ada makhluk lain di jajaran Yedrasill yang dapat menandinginya sangat layak untuk menduduki kasta tertinggi.

Memang benar orang bilang, tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini, selebihnya frasa yang cocok untuk dipakai adalah mendekati atau 'nyaris' sempurna. Neria makhluk yang terlihat angkuh di depan, saat sayap-sayap mereka mengembang adalah makhluk terlembut yang dipenuhi kasih sayang. Makhluk yang bahkan tidak tega untuk membunuh seekor lalat pun walaupun lalat tersebut adalah seekor pembuat onar. Tapi ingat selembut apapun seorang Neria, pasti itu semua ada batasannya.

Ya begitulah Neria diciptakan, takdir Neria sudah tertulis diuntaian dedaunan Yedarsill ada takdir untuk para Neria yang tidak dapat diubah yaitu, seorang pasangan hidup yang abadi, pasangan sehidup dan semati, yang sudah digariskan dewa. Maka seorang Neria hanya akan jatuh cinta sekali seumur hidupnya dan kalimat 'cinta sehidup semati' memiliki tempat di kamus hidup seorang Neria.

Cahaya memancar menyilaukan bersumber dari bayi manis itu. Semakin lama terlihat jelas simbol di dada kiri sang bayi, petunjuk statusnya. Semakin terang cahaya yang dibuatnya, dan munculah simbol statusnya.

"ini.." ayah sang bayi membuka suaranya.

Binar kebahagiaan tak dapat dielakan, dibawanya tatapan itu untuk menatap sang istri. Merasa pundaknya terusap oleh telapak suaminya, sang istri menoleh mendongak menghadap matte nya dengan binar tak kalah bersinarnya.

"ya suami ku, ini simbol Guardian, putra manis kita terlahir sebagai seorang Guardian, seorang malaikat penjaga.." celoteh sang ibu bayi dengan nada yang terdengar sangat antusias, yang disambut senyum cerah pasangannya.

Seorang malaikat penjaga, malaikat yang akan berada disamping jiwa-jiwa manusia, melindungi yang pantas dilindungi, seorang neria yang akan mengemban kewajiban berat, seorang Guardian yang cerdas dan kuat yang memiliki kemampuan sihir luar biasa.

Sepasang sayap khas kepemilikan para neria terukir jelas di dada kiri sang bayi gembil itu, dengan ditambah ukiran bintang diantara kedua sayapnya. Simbol yang menandai sang pemilik adalah seorang Guardian.

"ohh ohh lihat dia bergerak." Bayi lucu itu mulai terlihat memiliki tanda-tanda kehidupan, yang semula ia hanya seperti tertidur pulas di pelukan sang ibu larut dalam lantunan syair yang menenangkan.

"ayo buka matamu putra ku, perlihatkan kristal indah mu." Seperti mengerti ucapan sang ayah bayi itu mulai mengerjap beberapa kali kelopak matanya. Netra sebiru samudera nampak terpatri indah dikedua bola matanya, terlihat sama persis dengan kepunyaan sang ibu.

Sang ayah yang merasa kelewat senang itu meminta ijin kepada istrinya untuk mengambil putranya kedalam gendongannya yang dibalas kerelaan sang istri. Tangannya terlalu gemas untuk tidak mencubiti pipi gembil putranya dan memakannya bagai marsmallow. Dan dibalas tatapan tajam bagai singa betina oleh istrinya.

"Hei, apa yang sedang kau lakukan suamiku. Jangan sampai kau benar-benar melukainya sayang."

"Ahh istriku, aku hanya terlalu gemas kepada putra manis kita, lihat pipinya. Ugh aku benar-benar ingin melahapnya haha." Tawanya pecah. Mana mungkin dirinya akan melakukan hal yang ia katakan pada putranya, percayalah perlakuan yang dilakukannya itu sangat lembut.

"Hei, hei sudahlah Hankyung, mulailah pemberkatan untuk putramu itu." Interupsi seorang tetua disana, atau lebih tepatnya ibu mertuanya.

"ahh i-iya ibu." Hankyung, sang ayah dari bayi lucu itu memulai acara pemberkatan mereka.

Dimulai dengan membersihkan badan sang bayi dengan air khusus yang sudah disiapkan para abdi kerajaan. Diguyurnya perlahan air tersebut agar sang bayi tetap merasa nyaman. Terdengar tawa sang bayi yang membuat seisi kamar tersebut ikut tertawa bahagia.

"Heechul anakku.." sang ibu mendekat kearah ibu bayi yang masih terduduk di ranjangnya. Sekadar duduk di sampingnya, menggenggam tangannya untuk menyalurkan rasa bahagia yang sama-sama Heechul rasakan.

"A aingeal beag Cibé áit a rugadh, ina bhall nua den svarga ríoga, a Neria dathúil .."

 _"Seorang malaikat kecil telah lahir, anggota baru kerajaan Svarga, seorang Neria yang rupawan.."_ Setelah dirasa cukup untuk membersihkan putranya, kini giliran sang ayah yang mengumandangkan syair puji-pujian.

 **"A aingeal caomhnóir, a Guardian, a Neria milis ach freisin láidir .."**

 _"Seorang malaikat penjaga, seorang Guardian, seorang Neria yang lembut namun juga kuat.."_

Entah seberapa kuatnya syair lantunan sang ayah sehingga membuat surai yang awalnya terlihat sekuning tembaga kini perlahan menjadi hitam pekat.

" **Neria endowed le cumhacht mhór a chosaint fad a dul cosaint, coimeád nach mired .."**

 _"Neria yang dikaruniai kekuatan besar untuk melindungi semua yang pantas dilindungi, menjaganya agar tak terperosok.."_

 **"Ba mhaith Angel Shine cosúil le réaltaí san oíche tiubh .."**

 _"Malaikat yang akan bersinar seperti bintang dipekatnya malam.."_

Seukir senyuman kembali lolos dari bibir Hankyung, tak lain dengan warga di kamar yang cukup luas itu.

 **"Caomhnóir a mbeidh fheidhmeanna a oibleagáidí le gach ceann de mo chroí .."**

"Guardian yang akan melaksanakan kewajibannya dengan segenap hati.." jemari-jemari kecilnya terulur seolah hendak untuk menggapai wajah rupawan sang ayah.

 **"Fáilte go dtí an saol seo mo mhac milis, a bheith láidir agus a bheith freagrach don bpost. Cosain dúinn go léir, a chosaint is mian leat a chosaint mar go bhfuil tú ár n-aingeal caomhnóir ... Kim Baekhyun. "**

"Selamat datang di dunia ini putra manisku, jadilah kuat dan bertanggung jawablah pada tugasmu. Lindungilah kami semua, lindungi yang ingin kau lindungi karena kau adalah malaikat penjaga kami... Kim Baekhyun."

Tawa riang semua makhluk disana juga tepukan tangan mereka terdengar riuh, menyambut datangnya anggota baru mereka. Seolah mereka lupa bahwa yang sedang dirundung kebahagiaan tak hanya mereka, melainkan juga segerombol makhluk di bawah sana.

...

 ** _TBC_**

...

\- A/N

haii haii,

kenalin aku Mochii, makhluk Tuhan terimut :v #eakk

ini first ff yg mochii bikin btw, jadi mungkin -bakal- banyak kurangnya atau bahasanya terlalu belibet?

So, I need some advice from y'All readers-nim~

saran buat ceritanya juga oke -ehe-

next or no?

Salam Mochimochii 3


	2. chapter 2

ANGEL's and DEMON's

...

CHANBAEK fanfiction

...

YAOI, BL, MPREG

...

Other Cast :

find it in the whole story

Genre: Fantasy, Romance, Drama, Demonology, Myth

-

Inspired by : Norse Mythology

The Lesser Key of Solomon: 72 Demon of the Ars Goetia

-

Disclimer : They own themself, god, and agency. I own the story line.

This story pure are mine and pure my ideas!

-

WARNING!

This story are mine!

There's some Typo!

It's BOYxBOY!

MPREG!

...

/

...

Part II

CURSE OR GRACE?

...

...

...

\--

Secercah kebahagiaan tak hanya dirasakan sang kasta tertinggi. Dihari yang sama pula tepatnya di dasar Yedarsill, segerombol makhluk disana dibuat takjub oleh seorang bocah. Bocah yang masih seusia tiga tahun itu mulai terlihat kehebatannya.

Tatapan yang dilayangkan sekitarnya mengisyaratkan ketidak percayaan mereka atas apa yang telah terjadi di depannya. Bagaimana bisa bocah yang tengah berdiri disana itu bisa dengan mudah menghafal sihir-sihir yang baru saja ia baca. Bibir indahnya melantunkan mantra-mantra sihir dengan jelas dengan mantapnya.

Difokuskannya binar ruby nya menghadap objek didepannya, sebuah apel hitam yang dengan sengaja diletakan oleh seorang abdi.

"thou scorched le tine." sepenggal frasa lolos dari mulut kecil sang bocah.

Dan boo, apel didepannya terbakar dan hangus menjadi debu. Tak sekedar menghanguskan sebuah apel, matra itu bahkan akan lebih berguna dari menghanguskan gerombolan para pendosa. Kita tak pernah tau, bahwa api dapat melalap apapun disekitarnya.

"Bagus, bagus anakku." Interupsi seseorang- sambil menepuk kedua belah tangannya, terdengar nada bangga dan terselip ejekan didalamnya. Memicingkan satu alisnya tanda keangkuhan.

Keangkuhan. Sangat terasa menyelimuti atmosfer bawah itu, aura mendominasi yang dibuat oleh siapapun yang tinggal disana. Begitulah kiranya penggambaran hawa-hawa disekeliling tempat itu, panas juga pengap. Mungkin yang mampu tinggal disana hanyalah makhluk-makhluk yang juga sama tercipta dari api, dari lahar juga bara.

Demon. Makhluk penghuni tempat terkutuk itu. Makhluk dengan tanduk yang akan bertengger di kepalanya –jika ia tengah murka, juga taring lancip disela gusinya. Nampak sangat angkuh jika ditambah dengan sayap hitam kelamnya. Sayap yang tak kalah besar dari kepunyaan bangsa Neria.

Makhluk yang -seharusnya berada tepat di bawah kasta tertinggi, menduduki tempat kedua dalam tujuh pilar dunia. Ya, 'seharusnya' dilihat dari segi kekuatan, Demon tak kalah kuat dari Neria mereka seimbang. Namun, Demon ialah makhluk yang sombong juga tamak. Dan tragedi itu pun terjadi, dimana mengharuskan seluruh rakyat Muspell, seluruh bangsa Demon terlempar ke dasar Yedarsill.

"Yang Mulia.." suara sang abdi sambil menunduk menghadap rajanya yang tengah menapakkan kakinya menuruni tangga dari singgasana. Mencoba mendekati para abdi yang berkumpul mengelilingi bocah kecil itu.

"katakan padaku bagaimana perkembangan putra mahkota Halphas?" titah makhluk tertinggi di Muspell.

King Baal. Sang penguasa Muspell, pemilik seluruh penjuru Muspell dan seisinya. Yang terkuat diantara koloninya, dengan tubuh besarnya ia mampu mematahkan apapun hanya dengan jetikan jari saja. Walau kekuatan sihirnya tak terlalu hebat, namun kekuatan fisiknya tak diragukan lagi.

Sekarang tubuh itu tertutup oleh pakaian khas kerajaan Muspell, didominasi warna hitam kelam dengan jubah yang mengekor panjang. Dan jangan lupakan kain yang menyelempang di bahu kirinya, sutra merah terang mengesankan wibawanya sebagai raja.

Kesan rajanya semakin terlihat dengan sesuatau yang ia kenakan di kepalanya, semua pemimpin atau raja pasti mempunya benda itu. Mahkota cantik yang terlihat sangat pas dikepala pemiliknya, batuan ruby yang menjadi hiasannya terlihat menyilaukan saat terkena sinar.

"Yang Mulia, putra mahkota memiliki kekuatan yang sungguh dahsyat. Yang Mulia lihat sendiri iblis itu pingsan hanya karna putra mahkota menyentuhnya" jelas iblis yang dipanggil Halphas itu, sambil menunjuk seonggok iblis yang tadinya tergeletak di tanah.

"untung saja para abdi penyembuh cepat datang dan memulihkannya."

"Lalu, apa yang akan terjadi? Apa ini sesuatu yang buruk?" tanya sang raja dengan bawahannya, terdengar cemas namun ia berusaha untuk tenang.

"Hahaha, kau masih bertanya kakakku? Jelas itu buruk!" gemaan tawa keluar dari mulut orang lain –iblis lain. Percayalah itu suatu ejekan.

"Dantalion." Pendar sang raja membola, menahan amarah. Lihatlah kepalan tangan dan gertakan gigi yang bertabrakkan itu. Yang dipanggil hanya memutar bola matanya menatap malas sambil memunculkan seringaiannya, membuat sang raja mendengus. Sang raja berusaha agar tak terpancing godaan adik menjengkelkannya.

"Aku tak bertanya padamu Dantalion." Jawabnya datar. Mencoba meredam amarahnya. Iblis yang dipanggil Dantalion itu hanya melengos mendengar celetuk yang dipanggil kakaknya itu.

"Halphas, lanjutkan." Titahnya sang raja.

Abdi setianya hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. "Putra mahkota, ternyata mewarisi kekuatan raja ke-6, Raja Mamon. Putra mahkota diberkati kekuatan sedahsyat kekuatan kakek buyutnya Yang Mulia"

"kekuatan itu.." Kelopak matanya melebar, menampilkan sorot mata yang tak dapat diartikan.

"Benar Yang Mulia, kekuatan langka anggota Duke –bangsawan- Demon. Menyerap kehidupan."

Bagai disambar petir disiang hari, sang Raja terkejut –sangat. Bagaimana bisa kekuatan itu menurun pada anaknnya, kekuatan yang sangat kuat juga menakutkan.

Logisnya jika disuatu koloni terdapat calon pemimpin yang amat kuat bukankah seharusnya mereka merasa senang dan aman? Namun, ada apa dengan raja mereka, mengapa ia terlihat cemas, terlihat takut.

Takut? Oh tidak, kata itu seharusnya tak memiliki tempat di kamus hidup seorang Demon. Jika ini bukanlah ketakutan, lantas perasaan apa ini? Khawatir? Ya sebut saja seperti itu.

Tapi apa yang dikhawatirkan seorang Baal. Dirinya itu baru saja mendengar bahwa anaknya terlahir dengan mewarisi kekuatan langka, sihir yang tak banyak yang bisa mengendalikannya. Lantas mengapa dirinya harus khawatir.

"Ini suatu anugerah Yang Mulia.., sihir itu sangatlah sulit dikendalikan, dan putra mahkota malah mewarisinya. Ini keberuntungan untuk kita Yang Mulia. Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota memang yang terbaik." Jempolnya mengacung mengarah pada bocah yang dengan polosnya menatap abdi dan ayahnya yang sedang berbicara. Seulas senyum merekah dari bibir mungil sang bocah, membawa bola matanya bergulir menghadap netra ayahnya.

"Semoga saja.." helaan napas terasa keluar dari mulutnya. Halphas benar, apa yang perlu ia khawatirkan, anaknya ini istimewa. Dia akan menjadi pewarisnya, Demon terkuat dan rakyatnya pasti akan hidup aman.

Terlihat bocah lugu itu berlari kecil mengarah pada sang ayah, matanya sungguh berbinar. Dibawanya tubuh mungil itu berhambur dalam pelukan sang ayah.

"Ayaaah!" terlihat antusiasme disetiap frasa yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ayah, ayah, lihat aku bisa melakukan ini! Imionn.." bocah lucu itu memejamkan matanya kala mengucap sebuah mantra. Kedua tangan mungilnya terangkat memutar hingga ke atas kepalanya. Sungguh manis tingkahnya, sampai-sampai ia tak terlihat seperti seorang Demon yang menyeramkan. Lebih tepatnya belum.

"Daann hilang! Lihat ayah, sayapku jadi tak terlihat ihihi." Tawanya renyah. Benar, mantra tadi adalah mantra untuk menyembunyikan sayapnya. Biasanya para Demon sangat lemah untuk urusan menghafal mantra-mantra, atau mereka lebih memilih mengandalkan fisik mereka -jangan lupakan sifat sombong mereka-. Tapi Demon ini memang istimewa.

Senyum sang ayah merekah, sarat akan kelembutan. Oh tidak, tidak seperti ini, ini bukan seorang Baal yang bengis juga kejam. Lembut? Jangan bercanda, mana mungkin rakyat Muspell mau menerimanya sebagai raja jika ia bersikap seperti ini.

Tetapi, yang ini pengecualian. Di depannya adalah darah dagingnya, yang masih terlampau lugu. Mana mungkin ia akan menunjukan aura kekejamannya.

"Woaah anak ayah memang pintar, anak ayah yang terbaik." Ucapnya final sambil membawa tubuh putranya keangkasa. Sang bocah hanya bisa terkikik kala tubuhnya ditebangkan sang ayah. Sekali lagi, ini benar-benar bukan dirinya yang biasa.

Tangannya menuntun menurunkan sang anak dari gendongannya. Dibawanya tubuh semampai itu untuk sejajar dengan putranya. Menggunakan salah satu lututnya untuk menumpu beban badannya. Tangan lebar itu menangkup wajah menawan darah dagingnya, membuatnya sedikit mendongak. Percayalah iblis kecil itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Eligos, putra ku..." sang ayah bersuara, membuat wajah putranya terterpa hangat napasnya.

"Kau adalah pewarisku, jadilah lebih kuat setiap harinya. Jangan jadi lemah, berjanjilah kau akan melindungi kami. Kerahkan segala kekuatanmu untuk melawan musuhmu, mengerti?."

Hanya anggukan yang Baal dapat sebagai jawaban putranya. Terlihat netra ruby milik putranya berubah, menjadi sediakala. Tak seperti dirinya dan Demon lain yang hanya memiliki satu warna mata yaitu, merah. Putranya memang agak istimewa, ia tau betul.

"Aku mengerti ayah.." Bibirnya tertarik, menarik sebuah senyuman manisnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemui Ibu, Ayah. Aku akan menunjukan ini pada ibu. Ibu pasti terkejut, ihihi." Tawa sang bocah pecah, disusul dengan tangan ayahnya yang beralih mengusak surai rusty nya.

"Halphas, antar Eligos menemui ratu Gremory. Dan yang lain, cepat selesaikan pekerjaan kalian." Perintah sang raja kala dirinya telah menegapkan tubuhnya. Diikuti dengan para iblis bawahannya yang berhambur meninggalkan ruangan luas itu. Halphas –tangan kanannya- mengiyakan titahnya dan menggiring putranya keluar menjauh, menemui sang ratu.

"Apa yang telah ku tonton tadi?." Sebuah interupsi lolos sejalan dengan menutupnya pintu ruangan tersebut.

"Sebuah melow-drama kah." Makhluk itu terkekeh mengejek, dibawanya kaki jenjang itu mengarah pada sang raja. Berjalan memutarinya, menatapnya tajam seperti seekor singa yang ingin menerkam mangsa.

"Kemana perginya kakakku yang kejam satu menit yang lalu? Hm?."

"Berhenti menjadi menjengkelkan Dantalion." Jawabnya masih dengan ekspresi terlampau datar. Walau ingin sekali rasanya untuk melempar adik menjengkelkannya itu ke dalam lahar mendidih.

"Apa-apan ekspresimu tadi? Saat tau anakmu yang satu itu begitu 'istimewa'." Terdengar jelas ejekan dalam pujian itu, juga penekanan pada kata 'istimewa'. Sangat jelaskan ia bermaksud untuk mengatakan hak lain.

"Apa kau..." dantalion sengaja menjeda kalimatnya, sengaja menggoda kakaknya. Dan ya, ia berhasil, lihatlah tangan itu, mengepal begitu keras terlihat hampir menggores kulit telapaknya. Dan juga gesture badannya yang membalik seratus delapan puluh derajat dari posisi semula. Jangan lupakan pula sorot tajam yang terlihat seperti pedang yang akan menghunus apapun di depannya.

Yang ditatap hanya balik menatap dengan ejekan. Entah apa yang ada dalam isi kepalanya itu, bodoh, sangat bodoh. Yang di depannya adalah iblis tertinggi dalam koloninya, bukan seorang bawahan yang hanya akan diam mematung di posisinya. Terlalu menganggap remeh, benar-benar watak seorang iblis.

"Apa kau.. Takut-" belum sampai bibirnya menutup setelah meloloskan ejekan itu, kedua tangan dengan gerakan kilat telah sampai di kerahnya. Menerkam kuat, dengan sedikit menariknya yang membuat kain itu seperti akan segera lepas dari serat-seratnya. Netranya menjadi sangat merah, taringnya terlihat muncul di perpotongan bibirnya, menandakan sang empu sedang dikuasai amarah.

"Apa yang kau katakan! Berani-benarinya kau-" belum sampai ia melanjutkan kata-katanya, sebuah kekehan lolos dari bibir yang disebut 'adik menjengkelkan'.

"Kau,. Kau tersenyum?! Dasar bajingan!." Dan sebuah tinju mendarat cantik di pipi Dantalion, membuatnya tersungkur dilantai. Cairan merah tertangkap di indra pengecapnya, sama sekali tidak membuatnya gentar dan menghentikan kekehannya.

"Begitulah seharusnya kakakku yang pintar." Masih di posisinya di lantai, ia mulai bercicit. Lalu ia membenarkan posisnya untuk berdiri tegak menjajarkan tubuhnya dengan lawan bicaranya. Sambil mengusak pakaiannya menghilangkan debu di pakaian yang menunjukan status kebangsawanananya.

"Bajingan! Hakikat seorang iblis. Begitulah takdir kita! Seorang bajingan, keparat, pembangkang! Apa kau lupa? Hah?."

Monolognya terlampau keras, terdengar penekanan di setiap frasanya. Lawan bicaranya hanya diam, mencoba tetap tenang membiarkan sang adik mengatakan isi kepalanya.

"Cukup!" ucapnya final, mencoba setenang mungkin. Jangan sampai ia menghancurkan tempat ini pikirnya.

"Benar, aku seorang bajingan. Karna aku seorang iblis, tak seperti putra cacatmu!."

Lolongan itu lolos dari bibir keparat itu. Membuat tangan lebar sang raja sukses mencekeram leher sang adik, mencekiknya kuat hingga adiknya sedikit meronta ingin lepas. Ingin rasanya untuk mematahkan leher jenjang itu kalau saja ia bukan saudara sedarahnya.

Persetan, ia terlampau dikuasai amarah. Di sisi lain, ia tak mau merusak citranya sebagai seorang raja. Sang raja membunuh saudara kandungnya hanya karena ia tak suka mendengar lelucon menjengkelkan yang biasa ia katakan. Terlalu kekanakan.

Brukk.

Sang raja melepas cengkeramannya terpaksa. Dantalion merasa lehernya remuk, terlihat ia tersungkur di lantai dan terbatauk-batuk. Mengerang kesakitan, namun tak dihiraukan oleh sang kakak.

Jarinya meraba perpotongan lehernya, dirasakannya cairan kental terkena ujung jemarinya. Bagaimana tidak, sang raja sedang dalam mode murka, saat ini nyawanya masih pada raganya saja termasuk sebuah keberungtungan.

"Pergi." Titah sang raja sembari memutar tubuhnya membelakangi, masih dengan nada dingin. Dantalion hanya terdiam memegangi perpotongan lehernya yang terasa perih. Sudah pasti leher itu tak akan berakhir baik-baik saja, salahkan saja mulut kurang ajarnya.

Seolah mengiyakan titah sang raja, dalam sekejap tubuhnya telah menghilang.

Celoteh adiknya masih terngiang di kepala makhluk tertinggi –dikerajaannya- itu. Bagai melodi indah, kata-kata sang adik menari-nari dipikirannya membuat sang raja diam termenung.

 _'putra cacatmu!'_

"Dasar keparat!" sebuah umpatan meluncur dari bibir sang raja.

Adiknya dengan kurang ajar mengingatkannya kembali kemasa dimana sang putra mahkota lahir. Putranya memang 'istimewa' ia berbeda dengan kebanyakan Demon lain. Ia tau hal itu dengan sangat baik.

 _' **istimewa'**_ bagaimana agaknya definisi dari _istimewa_? Sesuatu yang luar biasa? Sesuatu yang berharga? Gelar yang diinginkan? Atau sesuatu yang berbeda? Mungkin makna itu cocok untuk menggambarkan apa istimewa itu.

Tapi apa kalian pernah berpikir menjadi ' _istimewa_ ' mungkin tak seindah bayangannya. Menjadi yang paling berbeda diantara koloninya, apa itu pantas berada pada daftar keinginan?

"Hhhh." Sang raja menghela napas kasar. Ia teringat putra ' istimewanya' itu, betapa sedihnya ia melihat darah dagingnya menjadi sosok yang berbeda diantara koloninya. Orang tua mana yang tak merasakannya –walau dia adalah iblis-.

Putra mahkota lahir dengan **_cacat._** Bagaimana bisa seorang iblis lahir dengan wujud menggemaskan, ia berniat menghancurkan citra iblis?. Kulit putih juga halus. Dan yang paling terlihat membuatnya berbeda adalah...

 _...bola matanya._

Bola mata sebiru samudera, terpatri indah di tempatnya. Seorang Demon dengan mata biru? Lelucon macam apa yang sedang dibuat dewa. Putra mahkota kerajaan Muspell memiliki mata biru. Sang pewaris memiliki citra malaikat. Tidak, tidak bisa seperti itu, lelucon ini begitu menyakitkan saat jadi nyata.

Maka dari itu banyak dari Duke -bangsawan- Demons yang ingin sekali membunuh putra mahkota.

Pewaris tahta itu tidak lebih dari sekedar kutukan yang harus mereka enyahkan. Namun sang raja terus melindunginya, menjaganya dari orang-orang yang akan melukainya. Ia berdalih, sang putra mahkota bukanlah sebuah kutukan, melainkan anugerah. Berkat dari dewa. Kepercayaan itu tumbuh dan mengakar di lubuk hati seorang Baal.

Tetapi, apa pantas seorang iblis mempercayai adanya sebuah anugerah dari dewa? Seorang pembangkang keparat, seorang bajingan membicarakan anugerah dewa. Omong kosong. Itu hanya sebuah alibi untuk menutupi rasa putus asanya.

...

...

...

 ** _TBC_**

...

...

...

A/N

Haihai readers-nim

Maaf ya mochii lama update, kemarin-kemarin mochii dilanda kesibukan yang bener-bener sibuk. Jadi maaf baru bisa nongol T.T

Tapi mochii bahagia banget ada yang mau mampir baca ff -abal-abal- mochii. Thanks banget semuaahhh *luffluff*

Sebenernya ini mochii masih newbie banget jadi maapin kalo penggambaran suasana sama fisik tokohnya kurang ngena–banget-. Tapi mochii bakal belajar lebih baik lagi kok . demi readers tersayang~. Tetep stay sama mochii ya? Ya? Ya?

Nahh~ sekarang mochii akan menjelaskan latar tempat di ff ini, pasti pada bigung(?) yaa sama latar suasananya. Cekidot!!!

Jadi, mochii terinspirasi dari sebuah mitologi dari Eropa Utara (Mitologi Nordik). Dimitologi tsb dijelaskan ada sebuah pohon kehidupan namanya (Ygdarsill) tapi mochii plesetin jadi 'Yedrasill' biar ena~ -ehe-

Nahh, di pohon kehidupan itulah makhluk ciptaan para dewa hidup dengan berlandaskan kasta. Dimana kasta tertinggi dan terendahnya sudah mochii ceritakan diatas~ -ehe-. Dan untuk manusianya nanti tetap ada kok, ada di pertengahan kasta. Dan yaa, seperti biasa berada dipertengahan dari dunia atas dan bawah :v. Mungkin mochii juga bakal mengupas ke-7 pilar dunianya nanti.

Untuk makhluknya, mochii menggunakan sebutan Neria biar agak gimana –ehe- tapi artinya tetep sama dengan malaikat kok. Cuman mau mlesetin(?) doang. Dan untuk nama-nama iblisnya, mochii pake nama iblis di buku "The Lesser Key of Solomon: 72 Ars Geotia" kaya yang udah mochii ketik diatas.

Dan buat yang udah review di ch.1 mochii berterima kasih sangat, luffluff* buat kalian semuahhh karena kalian alasan mochii tetep lanjutin ni cerita. Kalian yang udah favfollow jugaa, luffluff*.

Dan special thanks untuk **BabyXie** yang sudah menjadi first review di first ff kuuuh. Kyaa mochi sampe guling-guling dibuatnya, berasa kaya abis disenyumin gebetan :v #apaseeh

Yaa, pokoknya mochii sangat sangat berterima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah mau mampir dan meninggalkan jejak.

So, review please~

and stay tune .

sampai babaiii

salam MochiMochii 3


End file.
